


Blázinec

by Dargleew



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, madhouse
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-14 13:52:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4566978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dargleew/pseuds/Dargleew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Tohle tu mám v šuplíku dlouho a možná jsem se i bála vytáhnout. Zbavila jsem ji prachu a část vložila. Pokud mě za ni neubijete kameny, tak ji hodlám dopsat. :D Opět, budu ráda za kritiku i pochvalu. A propó, všem předešlým komentujícím velmi děkuji.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tohle tu mám v šuplíku dlouho a možná jsem se i bála vytáhnout. Zbavila jsem ji prachu a část vložila. Pokud mě za ni neubijete kameny, tak ji hodlám dopsat. :D Opět, budu ráda za kritiku i pochvalu. A propó, všem předešlým komentujícím velmi děkuji.

"Opravdu jsem velmi rád, že jste si našel čas. Je to už celkem dlouho, co jsem slyšel, že jste byl zraněn v- ehm..."

"Afghánistán."

"Ach jistě, a pak jste se zase vypařil. Myslel jsem, že jste z Londýna odjel."

"Vlastně uběhl rok a půl a ne, jen jsem potřeboval čas na... vzchopení. Londýn bych neopustil."

Posunul se v křesle a usmál se na procházející servírku, která po něm mrkla.

"Každopádně, doktore-"

"TEĎ už jen Watson."

"Ano, slyšel jsem. A vlastně také částečně kvůli tomu jsem s vámi chtěl mluvit."

John se lehce zamračil, ale nic neřekl. Jen pokývl.

"Johne. Známe se dlouho."

Pokývnutí.

"Víte, od doby kdy jsme se viděli, jsem lehce změnil oblast doktořiny. Nyní se starám o duševně nemocné."

Další kývnutí, tohle si předtím zjistil. Mike si povzdechl a dočasně sklopil hlavu.

"Víš, poslední rok není náš nejslavnější. V léčebně kde pracuji, odešlo pár doktorů, a za poslední měsíc se situace jen zhoršila. A upřímně. Dobrých doktorů je poskrovnu. A z těch co se rozhodnou k nám přidat, jen deset procent vydrží mezi těmi cvoky v tom cvokhausu. Promiň mi ty výrazy, ale už jsem vážně unavený a také pochopím, jestli odmítneš. Chápu, že je toho na tebe moc, ale byl bych ti vděčný, kdybys to alespoň zkusil."

Opět kývnutí. Mlčky na něj civěl. To mu zrovna nabízel práci? Doktora? Jasně, jedná se o psychiatra, ale mohl by pomáhat lidem. Opravdu si to vyložil správně? A on se bojí, že toho na něj bude hodně a proto, že odmítne? Bral by momentálně cokoliv, aby se dostal pryč z bytu. Nahlas se zasmál a zavrtěl hlavou. Mike se podmračil a naklonil hlavu na stranu.

"Řekl jsem něco... špatného?"

"Špatného? Ach ne, vůbec ne! Já nikdy nepočítal, že se s tím ramenem dostanu k pacientům. Sakra! Celý ten rok a půl jsem se snažil přijmout fakt, že jsem skončil. Trčím mezi čtyřmi zdmi a umírám nudou a ty mi pak řekneš, že pochopíš, když toho na mě bude moc?!"

Mike se ušklíbl a povytáhl obočí.

"To má být ano?"

"Ano, bože."

xXx

 

Vystoupil z auta a popadl větší tašku z kufru. Přikročil až k čtyři metry vysoké, masivní bráně z mříží s malým nápisem v úrovni očí: 'Bideford Asylum'. Vyšlapaná cesta za branou pokračovala asi tři sta metrů, kde začínala monumentální stavba do 'U', uprostřed s hlavními dvoukřídlými dveřmi. Zvnějšku i zevnitř byla stavba holá, v barvách slonovinové, šedé a oříškové hnědé, v renesančním stylu. Celou dobu šel tiše s pootevřenou pusou a zvrácenou hlavu k vysokému stropu, protože upřímně, v takovéhle díře, kde brali tolik peněz na chod- tohohle?! Sice nábytek a vše se tvářilo jako starý zachovaný nábytek a zdobení z doby renesance, ale i lajkovi by bylo na první pohled jasné, že za vším stojí enormní částky v librách.

"Johne Watsone! Vítám vás u Bidefordu. Jaká byla cesta?"

John s trhnutím sklopil hlavu a otočil se k hlavnímu schodišti v čele.

"Dobře. Díky za odvoz- za auto. Je to tu, no... větší než jsem čekal."

Mike se zasmál a mávl na mladšího muže u dveří.

"Vezměte kufr a bundu do pokoje. Johne, pojď se mnou, ukážu ti to tu. Zrovna probíhá vizita, takže uvidíš pár našich pacientů."

John si svlékl bundu, položil kufr a nadšeně se přihnal na schody. Když na chodbě srovnali krok, Mike pokračoval.

"Víš, mi nejsme obyčejná léčebna, jak sis jistě všiml. Všichni pacienti jsou z bohatých rodin. A i když to nevypadá, držíme krok s nejnovější technikou. Jen nejsou počítače vidět na první pohled. Dává to, řekněme, více uklidňující dojem. Jako vytržené z času. A o to jde. Pacienti snadněji zapomenou na rušivé podněty venku a u nich doma a uklidní se. Rozdělujeme pacienty do dvou skupin, podle zvládnutelnosti a přístupu. Po levé straně od hlavního schodiště, kam nyní míříme, jsou ti povolnější. Většinou trpí slyšinami, bludami, falešnými představami, pokročilí alzheimerové. Ti po pravé straně jsou jako posednutí ďáblem. Mají rozdvojené osobnosti, nevnímají okolí nebo mají zafixované, že jim chtějí všichni ublížit a škodí tak okolí. Ti jsou více hlídaní. A nahoře sídlí pracovníci."

"A ta úzká chodba dole?"

"Tam nebudeš potřebovat. Uklízíme tam jídlo a všechny potřeby pro uklizečky a léky. Drž se prozatím jen nahoře a mezi pacienty, nikam jinam nechoď."

"Jasně, chápu. Nebudu se ti plést pod nohy."

"To v žádném případě, jen... si dávej pozor. Kdybys potřeboval, nahoru se dostaneš z každého křídla. Na konci je schodiště nahoru a pak půjdeš jen chodbou ke dvoukřídlým dveřím. Tak a tady naproti schodišti najdeš ošetřovny, umývárny, záchody, jídelnu pro pacienty a tady společenská místnost, nebo já tomu tak říkám."

Zachechtal se a John se pousmál, než odvrátil pohled k čtvercové místnosti. Okny sem prosvítá tolik světla, že zbělají i ty špinavé tóny na skvostně bílou. Protáhl se mezi stolky ke zdi, kde sedělo pár lidí a v houpavém rytmu těla civěli do šachové desky, dětské hry nebo jen tak na desku stolu. Studená ruka ho popadla za rameno.

"Třeba tohle je Henry."

Kývl vedle na zavalitějšího muže ve středních letech, téměř bez vlasů a držel dva šálky. Jeden plný a jeden prázdný a střídavě přeléval vodu z jednoho do druhého.

"Napadli jeho dům kvůli krádeži a během toho založili omylem požár. Když se vrátil z práce, stáli kolem hasiči. Od té doby si všude nosí ty hrnky s vodou a nemluví. Manželka i děti uhořely. Je tu už devět let."

Zadíval se krátce do obličeje muže. Obličej vypadal, jako by neustále trpěl bolestmi. Vrásky poseté na obličeji, nepřiměřeně k věku.

"Jakob."

Promluvil tiše za ním a John stočil pozornost k otevřenému oknu, pod kterým seděl na židli desetiletý chlapec s rukama v klíně. Vypadá naprosto obyčejně, krom řídkého trsu vlasů a prázdným pohledem, rudých očí.

"Narodil se jako každé dítě, ale od čtyř let začínaly stavy, kdy se nekontrolovatelně třásl, než jsme zjistili, že spouštěč je zavřené okno."

"Zavřené okno?"

Otočil překvapeně hlavu za Mikem.

"Mhm. Říkám, nevím proč, ale potřebuje být neustále u otevřených okem, ať je jakákoliv zima a počasí. Když zavřeš, do dvou minut se začne svíjet, jako bys mu v tom okně nechal ruku a snažil se ji zavřením zlomit. Převoz do jiného pokoje je vždy jako noční můra."

Povzdechl a pak se pousmál.

"Jenny a Stacy, tamhle v rohu na druhé straně místnosti."

Kývl rukou ke stolku s rozehranou šachovou partií. Naproti sobě seděly dvě velmi staré ženy se stříbrnými vlasy a štíhlou postavou. Rozechvěle si třely ruce.

"Dlouhodobá paměť. Obě. Pamatují si vše jen jeden den. Pořád stejné. Stejná snídaně, stejný časopis... dokonce každý den hrají stejnou partii šachů. Jako by si podvědomě zapamatovali tahy z minulých dnů ale vědomě..."

"Vím jaké jsou známky ztráty dlouhodobé paměti, ale naživo-..."

"Naživo je to jiné."

Přikývl.

"Jo, hrozná představa, ale ve své hlavě jsou šťastné."

"Umřou v nevědomí a v klidu, ano."

Přikývl a rozešel se ven na chodbu. John zasněně trhl hlavou.

"Jdeme zpátky?"

"Jo, už je celkem pozdě. Ukážu ti kde máš pokoj, zpočátku se párkrát zamotáš, ale zvykneš si. V klidu si vybal, najez a odpočiň a na sedmou se sejdeme na večírku v přízemí.

"Večírek?"

"Vím, divné, ale musíš si umět tady nějak zvednout náladu, ne? Jinak bychom se tu zbláznili taky. Tak pojď, na konci jsou schody."

"Spíš bych uvítal výtah."

Zamumlal, ale Mike se tiše zasmál a zase mávl rukou k sobě. Pokoj byl menší, ale útulný. Větší pohodlná postel naproti vlevo s nočním stolkem a lampou po pravé straně. Za dveřmi napravo, stála v rohu velká skříň a vedle psací stůl. Všiml si kufru položeného na posteli a bunda již vysela vedle dveří na věšáku. Věcí neměl mnoho, takže vybalit mu nedělalo potíže. Umývárka obsahovala jen záchod, sprchový kout a zrcadlo, ale za to bylo vše jen jeho, za což byl vděčný. Seděl teď na posteli a přemýšlel o všem za poslední dva dny a o tomhle místě. Vážně byl rád, že se takhle rozhodl.

Jakmile se blížilo k sedmé, převlékl se do lepších šatů, umyl a vyrazil na chodbu kde se zastavil a otočil na místě. Zrovna se chystal zeptat-

"John Watson?"

Hnědovlasá dívka se usmál a přikročila. Nejspíš o něm věděli všichni tady.

"Ano, jsem tu první den. Těší mě."

"Také mě těší. Jsem Molly. Pan Stampford říkal, že vás mám doprovodit dolů. Pojďte za mnou, ukážu vám kudy do salónku v přízemí."

Cesta se zdála jako věčnost, ale nakonec Molly zastavila u dveří.

"Tak tady, prosím. Bavte se."

"Oh, děkuji moc. Nevím jak bych to tu hledal. Doufám, že jsem vás nezdržel."

"Nedělejte si starosti, zatím nashle."

"Nashle."

Vešel dovnitř a rozhlédl se. Barevně se od zbytku budovy lišilo. Stěny měly zeleno-černé tapety, dubovou podlahu, po pravé straně dlouhý stůl s pitím a jídlem a na druhé straně stálo prázdné piáno. Napjatě se narovnal a rozhlédl se po lidech kolem. Halou se rozlehla pomalá melodie. Nejdříve to znělo jako by vycházela ze zdí díky dobré akustice místnosti, dokud nezahlédl vysokou postavu zastrčenou v rohu s houslemi pod bradou. Zamrkal a pomalu se vydal tím směrem. Hudba byla nádherná! Neexistuje jiný výraz. Když melodie ustala, lidé se opět odvrátili a John potřásl hlavou. Vážně ho zajímalo, kde pracuje. Neměl by být doktor v blázinci. Měl by se živit hudbou.

"Nádherné."

Mladík prudce otevřel oči a housle odtrhl od krku. Ostražitě si Johna prohlédl a kývl.

"Díky, doktore."

Pohled byl skoro hypnotizující, ale i jaksi mlhavý.

"Kdo vám o mě řekl? Tady se právy rozšiřují opravdu rychle."

Zasmál se.

"Já bych byl poslední, kdo by mi něco řekl, když přijde nový vojenský doktor s PTSD. Kvůli jakému úrazu vás odepsali?"

John zamrkal.

"Jak mě tedy znáte?"

"Už jsem řekl, že neznám a nikdy neviděl. Čtu. Vidím."

Šeptl. John si prohlédl, nyní pečlivěji, mladíka před sebou. Nevěděl co viděl, díky čemuž zjistil kdo je, ale byl krásný. Nic víc, nic míň. Prostě krásný.

"Johne, vidím, že jste se seznámil s Sherlockem Holmesem."

 _Sherlock?_ Trvalo mu vteřinu než si uvědomil, že vyslovil jméno nahlas. Zvláštní, ale hezké.

"Moc se s ním nebavte, strašný případ. Blázen, opravdu. Pojďte."

Prohlásil s nakloněnou hlavou k Johnovi, chytl ho za paži a odtáhl. John věnoval rychlý pohled těm ledovým průsvitným očím, než se otočil.

 

xXx

 

Vážně nemohl spát. Hodiny ukazovaly po šesté a tak dvě hodiny se už jen převaloval. Musel vstát. Umyl se a převlékl za sotva deset minut, na chodbě na sebe navlékal při chůzi bílý plášť a v jídelně si vzal palačinky. Sunul se chodbou s kafem v ruce ke společenské místnosti. Mohl se podívat před vizitou. Nervózně přešlápl na prahu a rozhlédl se. Seděl v rohu na zemi opřený o zeď se zakloněnou hlavou a rukama kolem pokrčených kolen. Rozhlédl se krátce kolem sebe, než se vydal tím směrem.

"Můžu se přidat?"

Mladík hnul těžce hlavou a podíval se pobaveně na Johna.

"Doktor se ptá magora, jestli si může k němu sednout?"

"Neříkej to."

Smích okamžitě přestal a John se posadil vedle do stejné pozice s pohledem na něj.

"Včera nás přerušil, takže... jak a co jsi viděl? Říkal jsi, že jsi to zjistil, protože jsi se díval. "

"Pozoruji, co se děje. Dívám se kolem. Jak lidé vypadají, co dělají, jak se chovají... podle vzhledu voják, viděl jsem tě kulhat, ale neposadil ses a vypadal jsi, že jsi na bolest zapomněl, takže PTSD. Jelikož jsi voják, byl jsi zasažen během útoku, to vysvětluje příčinu PTSD. Promiň... víc ze mě nedostaneš, večer jsem dostal větší dávku, jsem v útlumu."

"To se mi líbilo."

"Promiň, co?"

"No dobré, tohle by mě nenapadlo."

"V pořádku, většinu ne."

John se zasmál. Zahlédl jak mladíkovi rty škubly nahoru.

"Jsem John Watson."

"Sherlock Holmes."

"Jak jsi říkal větší dávku, tím myslíš-"

"Drogy, opium. Podávají ho tu s morfiem všem. Včera neměli moc dobrou náladu, tak mi dali víc. Jsi doktor, měl bys tyhle postupy znát."

"Ano. Tedy ne. Dává se opium na uklidněnou, když je potřeba v nezvladatelných situacích. Tohle není správné."

"Co tu děláš, Johne?"

"Co? Chci pomoct lidem."

"Nejsi jako oni... vypadni odsud, dokud máš čas. Mě ani jim nemáš jak pomoct."

Šeptl tišeji a odvrátil obličej. John se narovnal a otočil hlavu k němu.

"Nechci pomoct tobě. Ale jim. Ty přeci nejsi nemocný, to jsou oni, ty ne. Ty jsi chytrý, skvělý, normální. Nejsi to... tamto slovo."

Sherlock trhl očima k Johnovu obličeji.

"Tamto slovo? Magor? Nevybral jsem si tohle místo dobrovolně."

"Neříkej to!"

Zasyčel. Až teď si uvědomil své dlaně na Sherlockově tváři, a tak je bleskově sesunul.

"Neříkej to, prosím."

Zopakoval a zvedl Sherlockovo předloktí. Přejel palcem  po čerstvých tečkách od vpichů a tázavě se na něj podíval.

"Tolik vpichů? Na, tohle vypij."

Podal do Sherlockovi druhé ruky své kafe.

"Kofein? Za chvíli mám mít další opium, chceš mě zabít?"

"Ne. Budeš mít jen ten kofein. Nikdo ti žádné opium nedá."

Postavil se s naštvaným výrazem.

"Říkal jsem ti, abys k němu nechodil Johne. Sherlocku, tak zlobíš. Chceme ti pomoct, ale tím, že budeš mluvit lži do hlavy doktorům, tě odsud nedostane. Víš přece co se stane, když zlobíš!? Žádné housle, Sherlocku. Hmm. Sestro Elizabeth, přineste Sherlockovi ještě jednu dávku."

Sestra s kývnutím položila tác na stolek opodál a vyběhla pryč.

John se podíval na Mika. Mluví s ním jako s malomocným dítětem. To nemůže myslet vážně?! Sestra už se hrnula s další ampulkou a přidala do injekce další půl dávky.

John se zděšeně postavil před Sherlocka a podřepl si.

"Ne, Miku. Nemůžeš do nich takhle pumpovat drogy. Nic neudělal, nic se nestalo, tak proč-"

"Johne, ale to on přesně dělá. Myslíš si, že to co říká je pravda, chce aby sis myslel, že my jsme ti zvrácení a on to tak jistě cítí. Proto je tolik důvěryhodný, ale jsou to jen nemocné hlasy v jeho hlavě. Musíme ho utišit, odstup."

"Ne. Nic mu nedáš, dej mi... dej mi dnešek, ano? Pohlídám ho. Slibuji, že nic neprovede a jestli se to zhorší, pak ustoupím, jen... jen to zkus. Nic mu dnes nedávej, prosím tě Miku."

Srdce mu bušilo jako po dvou kilometrovém sprintu. Ohlédl se za sebe na Sherlocka, který němě civěl na něj s měkčím výrazem. John ho chytl za zápěstí pro uklidnění. Spíš pro svoje popravdě a podíval se zpět na podmračeného Mika. Bylo jasné, že nechce a ani náhodou se mu nelíbí, že ho ostatní neposlouchají. Vždycky takový byl. Ale pak přikývl.

"Jak myslíš. Dobře tedy, jak myslíš. Chci tě vidět nahoře na oběd, dobře? Potřebuji si s tebou promluvit."

John horečně pokýval a sledoval Mikova napnutá vzdalující se záda.

"Proč si to sakra dělal?! Víš, co jsi provedl?"

John se naštvaně otočil.

"Čekal bych víc vděčnosti."

Zamrmlal, zatímco Sherlock se rozhlížel po místnosti a chytil Johna za zápěstí.

"Musíš pryč. Tohle byla chyba. Budou tě sledovat. Půjdou po tobě a zbaví se tě. Teď je kontrola v pokojích, východní křídlo, vzhledem k počtu lidí tady, ve východním je tak 50 lidí, to je hodina dvacet minut průměrně. Na věci se vykašli. Jen si sbal mobil a peníze. Vyraz přes kuchyň zadním vchodem, zavolej si taxi na hlavní silnici. Dorazíš tam pěšky počítám poklusem za dvacet minut, to už to zjistí, ale když tak budeš stát, tak-"

"STOP! Zastav, proboha. Uklidni se, dobře? Máš tu jídlo, tak se najez. Dnes nic nedělej, jen se pokus uklidnit a zkus nepřemýšlet. Uvidíš, zítra ti bude lépe, ano?"

"Nejsem blázen, Johne!"

"Promiň Sherlocku, ale mám už přidělené pacienty, tak ať nezmeškám. Slibuji, že přijdu odpoledne."

Snažil se působit co neklidnějším dojmem, ale srdce v hrudi mu bylo na poplach.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tak další kapitola po dvou dnech, přesně jak jsem si naplánovala a kratší, než jsem si naplánovala. Ale nějak mi hlava nefungovala v tom teplu a stejně se mi to hodilo akorát tady skončit, takže jen doufám, že mi za kratší přídavek odpustíte.  
> Další pokračování opět za dva dny. ;)

"Dobrý den, vy jste Sandra Lambriová?"

Položil větu sice jako otázku, ale odpověď neočekával. Na mlčenlivé pacienty si bude muset zvyknout. Žena samozřejmě nic neřekla. Byla velmi mladá, křehká, vlasy dlouhé, světle hnědé, zacuchané po celé délce. Ruce držela sepnuté v klíně, s pohledem pevně do stolu a celá se třásla. Jenže jakmile John promluvil, žena povolila stisk a kolena u sebe se nápadně poodtáhla.

"Být vámi vzdálím se od ní."

Zamumlala Molly a vešla před Johna s tácem.

"Ah, Molly, rád vás vidím. Vy ji znáte?"

"Dá se říct, tedy tak jak jen blízko jde. Její sexuální nemoc nám dovoluje stát na jeden metr, u mužů... víte, raději stůjte dál."

"A šacení, mytí a jídlo..."

"Všechno dělá sama. Když má dobrou náladu tak s ní i prohodím pár slov. Když špatnou, tak nevyleze z pokoje, ale nikomu neublíží. Její rodina také nic nechtěla říct, takže nevíme co zapříčinilo to... no, to-"

"změnu chování?"

Molly smutně přikývla a povzdychla si.

"Sandra je krásná dívka, vypadá obyčejně, jen je závislá."

Zakoktala poslední slovo, jak se snažila přijít se správným výrazem.

**xXx**

John byl rád za čas oběda. Už začínal chápat, proč se Mike choval tak divně. John byl člověk důvěřivý a rád pomáhal, a tak přestat věřit všemu co od pacientů slyší, když se tváří tak jistě, je složité. Jako Sherlock. Posadil se s tácem jídla ke stolu a snažil se ve vzpomínkách všimnout čehokoliv, co by mu dalo naději, že ten mladík říká pravdu. Začínal se proti těm lidem obrňovat, ale když pomyslel na Sherlocka... hruď se mu bolestivě svírala při pomyšlení, že je jen další obětí popleteného mozku. Snažil se mermomocí najít háček ve vzpomínkách na včerejší večer nebo z dnešního dopoledne, za který by mohl zaháknout svou důvěru k němu.

S povzdechem do sebe nasoukal pár brambor a odevzdal téměř plný tác. Stoupání po schodech trvalo, ale částečně byl vděčný za čas navíc na přemýšlení. Přemýšlel jestli Mike ho chtěl jen kvůli přijímacím papírům nebo v tom bylo něco víc. Vlastně přemýšlel nad tolika věcmi najednou, že mu dělalo problém jakoukoliv myšlenku dokončit. Zaklepal na tmavé dřevo dveří a odkašlal si než než vešel. Zdi kanceláře se časem zaplnili od podlahy ke stropu zasklenými knihovnami, kromě zdi naproti dveřím, kudy prosvítalo vysokými okny světlo. Mike akorát zasedal ke stolu a zeširoka se usmál.

"Jdeš brzy. Doufám, že si se najedl dobře."

"Jo, tak nějak."

"Sedni si sem naproti. Nestůj jen tak. Víš, chtěl jsem si s tebou promluvit o Sherlockovi."

John se zamračil a oči odtáhl pryč.

"Vím, že jsem to asi přehnal, Miku. Nejsem tady ani odpoledne a už ti vyčítám tvé postupy, ale já mám opravdu pocit, že-"

"NE! Ne Johne, to je v pořádku. Opravdu, chápu tě. Vím, čím si procházíš a plně tomu rozumím."

"Opravdu?"

Mike si povzdechl a posunul se na židli dopředu. Lokty opřel o stůl.

"Ano. Totiž, aby jsi rozuměl- nejsi první."

"První? První v čem. Já vážně nevím o co tu jde."

"Už ti vyprávěl jak nebezpeční jsme, co všechno skrýváme a chtěl od tebe pomoc?"

"Z části, ale jak-"

"Je otázka času než tě zamotá do děje tak, že si ani nevšimneš, že ses tomu přestal bránit a pak tě o tu pomoc požádá. Uvidíš. Není tu bezdůvodně, Johne. Přísahám ti, na tvou čest. Každého doktora před tebou si nalákal. Nevím, jak to dělá, umí skvěle vypozorovat život každého a je chytrý, to nepopírám. Ale právě tím si na tebe a na tvé předchozí doktory uplétá síť. Bude ti vykládat, jak je všechny drogujeme pro vlastní účely a bůhví co všechno. Ale doopravdy se jen snaží dostat ven. Víš Proč ho utišujeme těmi léky? Utíká. Udělal to mnohokrát a věřím, že se pokusí znovu. Tímhle mu tlumíme funkčnost mozku. Sakra, Johne! Přísahám, že tohle dělat nechci. Byl jsem jako ty. Snažil jsem se pomáhat všem, ač jsem tím ubližoval sobě, ale časem zjistíš, že není jiná možnost. Dej mi jakékoliv jiné reálné řešení a zkusíme ho aplikovat. Podívej se, tady."

Hrábl do šuplíku a z vrchu k Johnovi vytáhl lehce zašlou složku s ručně psaným písmem 'Sherlock Holmes'. Složka obsahoval více stránek a dle různých druhů papíru i nové poznatky.

"Má bratra Mycrofta Holmese. Velmi bohatý muž, ale nestará se o něj a kromě jeho nemá žádnou rodinu. Dříve se živil chvíli jako agent a později jako detektiv. Chytal a zabíjel lidi Johne. Nic mu nevyčítám, málokdo na to má žaludek a je možné, že si z těch dnů odnesl velmi špatné zážitky. Nevím, třeba si myslí, že ho stále honí nějaký ze starých zločinců a chce ho tu zabít. Jistý je jen fakt, že je natolik chytrý, že nepoznáš, když lže a kdy mluví pravdu. A on to ví. Znám tě Johne. Vysvětluji ti všechno, protože si pamatuji jak dokážeš být obětavý a trpělivý. Což jsou úžasné vlastnosti, ale tady... zkus prosím na jeden, dva dny být tím tvrdým a odolat. Uvidíš, že ti pak vše bude dávat větší smysl. Jen mu neskoč na první lež."

John seděl strnule se sepnutými rty a mlčky se díval na fotku mladšího Sherlocka na první stránce. Srdce chtělo věřit a mozek věděl, že by neměl. A právě teď si nebyl jistý, kdo v tomto boji vedl. Mike se pousmál, jako by tušil o čem přemýšlí a natáhl se přes stůl, aby mohl stisknout přátelsky Johnovo rameno.

"Je to těžké a bude, ale musíš se přes celou záležitost přenést. Také jsem potkal spousty lidí, které jsem začal přijímat dokonce jako rodinu, ale tím se vše jen horší, Johne. Co kdyby sis vzal jiný úsek? Nebo ti můžu někoho na čas přiřadit na pomoc."

"Ne, budu v pořádku. Chápu, jak to myslíš a děkuji za péči, ale vážně bych raději pracoval kde jsem začal a sám."  
S tím se zvedl a došel ke dveřím.

"Vážím si tvé pomoci Johne."

Pokýval a vyrazil ze dveří. Teď se cítil ještě hloupěji, že mu dřív věřil. Ale v koutku mysli, který patřil srdci, si byl jistý, že dělá špatně. Buď to nebo výčitky svědomí. Snažil se projít tolik pacientů po cestě, kolik jen mohl. Ale vyhýbat se bylo zaprvé zbabělé, co on nebyl, a za druhé marné, jelikož s Sherlockem stejně musí mluvit a dát mu léky. Stepoval za dveřmi sotva dvě minuty, když přišla Elizabeth a Molly, která se ovšem ihned zastavila a usmála se. Stával se z toho pomalu jakýsi zvyk, že chodili k pacientům spolu. Přešli nejdříve ke Stacy a Jenny, které hráli svou oblíbenou šachovou partii.

"Hm, Molly? Můžu se zeptat?"

"Samozřejmě. Ptej se."

"Znáš pacienty déle než já, a tak mě napadlo... neznáš blíž Sherlocka Holmese? Blíž myslím, jestli si nepovídáte, něco ti neřekl o sobě nebo tak..."Dodal rychle, když se Molly otočila s vytřeštěnýma očima a pousmál se.

"Když budu upřímný, nevím co si mám o něm myslet. Na kolik mu můžu věřit."

"Není agresivní, jen má svérázný přístup k věcem. Je velký materialista. Nejlepší bude, když narovinu řekneš co chceš. Nerad chodí okolo horké kaše, pak je neklidný, a-"

Strhla pohled k zemi a ohryzek se jí zvlnil, jako by spolkla poslední slova věty. Potom se usmála, sebrala prázdné kelímky od léků ze stolu, položila na stůl džbánek nové vody a jemně stiskla Johnovi předloktí.

"Musím ještě pro další, nechám tě teď o samotě, ano?"  
Sherlock seděl v rohu u zdi na zemi, na stejném místě jako všichni ostatní. Jako by každý označil své místo neviditelným štítem, které dohromady sloužili jako označení pozemku.

"Ahoj, ehm... tak jak se cítíš?"

"Schopný myslet. Po těch 68 dnech je to úleva, mít čistou hlavu bez všech těch léků."

"To je... to je dobře, řekl bych. Něco co potřebuješ?"

Sherlock se tiše uchechtl a zvedl hlavu.

"Pryč odsud například?"

John se soucitně usmál a sedl si naproti.

"Co kdyby jsi mi řekl co tu děláš, jak tu jsi dlouho a tak?"

"Hff! Předpokládám, že od Stampforda všechno víš, tak jaký to má účel?"

"Chci znát tvůj úhel pohledu. Tak?"

Nejdřív se zdálo, že nezačne mluvit, ale nakonec tiše vzdechl a naklonil hlavu směrem k oknům.

"Není to nic dlouhého ani záživného. Akorát jsem pracoval na jednom případu mého bratra Mycrofta. Nic těžkého. Další průměrně trapný případ. Dvojitá vražda. Nebo to jsem si myslel, než jsem o tři dny později odpoledne přišel na novou stopu v Bidefordu. Dokonce jsem ho s našel. Zabil jsem ho a pak jsem se vzbudil tady."

John se zamyšleně zamračil a zavrtěl hlavou.

"Střelil jsi ho? Tak jsi ho zabil?"

"Zbraní, ano. Ale pažbou do hlavy, neměl jsem náboj."

"Tohle není možné Sherlocku. Takový zážitek je stresující. Třeba sinic nepamatuješ kvůli šoku. Heleď, to není nic, z čeho by ses měl stydět, jako doktor jsem-"

"Nebyl jsem v šoku! Tohle se stalo. Museli mě omráčit."

"A pak se prostě probudil tady, ano?"

Zeptal se skepticky.

"Ano. V pokoji. Já vím, že ne, jen se to snažím pochopit."

"Ptal ses a já říkám, jak to bylo."

"Jistě, dobře... fajn."

Zamrmlal a sklonil hlavu do dlaní. Tohle byla prostě hloupost. Byla tu spousta nevysvětlených ale a marně se snažil, aby Sherlock je viděl taky. Možná by to pomohlo.

"Dobře. Tak mi řekni, když jsi ho zabil, kdo by tě unesl a proč by tě zavírali sem."

"Nájemní vrazi. Zaplatil si je a ti mě dostali potají až sem, kvůli tomu co vím. Samozřejmě je taková akce zbytečná a proto si myslím, že jsem ho nezabil."

"Teď jsi řekl, že ano."

"Jistě, to jsem si v té době myslel, ale byl to někdo jiný. Musel tobýt někdo jiný. Proto musím pryč, Johne."

"Dobře. Tak mi řekni proč o tom neví někdo další? Proč o těch vraždách nebylo slyšet? Proč tě někdo nehledá?"

"Diskutabilní, dá se-"

"Jediná otázka, Sherlocku. Kde je tvůj bratr? Proč tě nehledá, když je tak mocný?"

Sherlock vyčerpaně opřel hlavu o zeď a zavrtěl hlavou.

"Nevím. Potřebuji informace zvenčí. Za ty tři měsíce co tu jsem, už mohou být mimo Anglii."

"Tři měsíce? Sherlocku, jsi tu necelé dva roky."

Sherlock prudce otevřel oči a podíval se na Johna, jakoby on byl ten blázen, ale neřekl jediné slovo.

"Potřebuješ spát. Přinesu ti prášky na bolest, ano?"

Odpověděl uklidňujícím tónem a pohladil ho po paži, než se postavil.

"Přijdu zase ráno, ano? Kdyby jsi potřeboval mluvit, jsem kdykoliv k dispozici. Ne jako doktor. Jako přítel."

Naposledy se usmál a otočil se k odchodu. Mike měl pravdu. Sherlock měl v hlavě nepořádek a nikoho neměl. Potřeboval jen společnost a čas na shromáždění myšlenek. Nebo alespoň doufal.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Další kus tvorby a dostáváme se za polovinu. Už se mi o tom i zdálo. :D A upozorňuji, že odjíždím pozítří do Brazilie, takže nevím, kdy přidám další kapitolu. Ale měli by tam mít internet, takže hned jak budu moci, přidám.

Týden utíkal celkem rychle. Pomalu si John zvykal na svůj nový denní režim a chod nového domova. Pacienti tady jsou hodní a milí, si musíte zvyknout na všudypřítomný opar podivnosti. Tady není normální totiž nic. Když těch pár detailů přijmete, zjistíte, že se snažíte pomoci partě lidí, kteří mají pouze odlišný přístup ke světu, nebo vůbec žádný. Dnes byl obzvlášť dobrý den. Vysvitlo sluníčko a počasí se tak zlepšilo, že se rozhodli pustit pacienty ven, což se obvykle nevidí. No, John říkal ven. Ostatní kus trávníku před domem nazývali 'termínované vycházky' nebo 'výběh'.

"Ahoj Molly."

"Ahoj Johne. Dnes je hezky, co?"

"Jo, jen škoda, že je nepouští ven častěji."

"Jo, to jo."

"Proč je vlastně tak omezují? Myslím, že by to mnohým prospělo. Podívej na Luka. Neviděl jsem ho nikdy chodit tak rychle."

"Ano. Skoro se už přibližuje normální rychlosti chůze."

Oba se krátce zasmáli, ale Johnovi se spíš přitížilo.

"Zkoušel jsem o tom s Mikem mluvit, ale dělá jakože neslyší, když načnu tohle téma."

"Mike je prostě jen starostlivý. Umíš si představit, co by se stalo, kdyby někdo z nich utekl?"

"Jistě, byl by problém, ale-"

"Nesmíš mu to vyčítat. Chce pro všechny nejlepší, ale když někde přidáš, musíš holt zákonitě někde ubrat. nikdy se nezavděčíš úplně všem. Ale... snaží se."

Pokrčí rameny a krátce se na Johna usměje než se rozhlédne po ostatních.

"Proč ho tak omlouváš, Molly? Děláš z něj anděla."

"Neomlouvám, jen... ty si myslíš, že je špatný?"

"To jsem neřekl."

"Ale naznačil jsi to."

"Ne-"

Zavřel oči zavrtěl hlavou. Poslední s kým se chtěl hádat, byla Molly.

"Promiň, nemyslel jsem to tak. Jen mě štve, že ho všichni vidí jako dokonalého nebo jsou dobří herci."

"Ale ano..."

Pokračoval po chvíli.

"... je úžasné, jak má celý dům dobře hlídaný. Do teď jsem sám nezjistil, jak to dělá."

Podal pobaveným tónem a Molly přikývla.

"Zatím se tři pokusili."

"Tři? Myslel jsem, že jen Sherlock?"

"Hmm, ne. Sherlock byl první. Pak paní Stacy a Millicent. Ta v pravé části."

"A co se s nimi stalo? Morfium?"

"Ah ne."

Zasmála se tiše.

"Sherlocka jsme zavřeli na dva dny na samotku. Paní Stacy stejně do druhého dne zapomíná, takže té stačil prášek na spaní a Millicent utekla, protože jí zase honili duchové. Bylo těžké jí uklidnit. Nakonec Přišel doktor Raynolds, víš ten z víkendů, a řekl jí, že máme speciální místnost s magnetickým polem proti duchům a jiným entitám, tak se uklidnila."

"Mhm. Nepůjdeš se mnou na večeři? Mám už docela hlad."

"Jen jdi, za chvíli přijde doktor Raynolds s Elizabeth."

John přikývl a letmo jí mávnul rukou, než se odebral do jídelny. Ikdyž... mohl by jít nejdříve za Mikem. Chtěl se vrátit domů pro věci a chvíli pobýt v Londýně. Odhodlaně stoupal po schodech, když zaslechl ze zhora ránu. Z kanceláře. Prudce se nadechl a přes bolest v noze šlápldo schodů. Prudce zahnul doleva.

"Říkal jsem ti jasně, že ho máš hlídat! Krucinál!! Víš co to je za člověka?! Stačí jediný náznak a chytí se ho jako moucha mucholapky."

Mikeův hlas se prohnal chodbou a John se okamžitě zastavil.

"Kde je teď, Jamesi?"

"Kdo pane?"

"Anglická královna, kdo asi?! Jistě že Mycroft Holmes!"

"Ehm, nikdo neví pane, asi- asi v Londýně. Předevčejrem přijel z Koreji. Nikde jinde není."

"Předevčírem? A je ti jasné, že tam nezůstal tři dny, jak tvrdíš, ale jen dva?"

"Ano pane."

"Pak mi vysvětli, kde- byl- ten- třetí- den!"

"Ježíši!"

"Přesně tak! Ježiši! Na dva dny ti svěřím dohled Mycrofta a zjistím- uff. Nádech a výdech. Proč se rozčiluji?"

zasípal a opřel se o stůl.

"Musíme ho okamžitě odlákat z cesty k jeho bráškovi. Jestli najde Sherlocka, víš, co to bude za průšvih? Ví všechno."

"Ale kdo by mu věřil? Je zavřenej tadyhle, ne?"

"Jo, to má. Ale má Mycrofta! Tomu patří půlka Anglie. Dostane ho z toho a pak to bude otázka ne dnů, ale hodin, než nás chytí a dostaneš 30 let v lochu."

"Jenže v...

John si ani nevšiml, že zadržoval dech. Ohlídl se kolem a tak rychle a tiše jak jen mohl se rozeběhl po schodech dolů. Takže když Mike tvrdil, že ho dopuje aby se uklidnil a neutíkal, tak lhal. A on mu tu lež spolkl se vším všudy. Ohlédl se na čas. Už večeři nestíhal. Co kdyby někdo zjistil, co slyšel? Najednou se cítil neuvěřitelně nahý. kamery mohli být všude. Mohl mít jednu i ve svém pokoji. Zhluboka se nadechl zpomalil krok na běžnou chůzi. Rozhlédl se po společenské místnosti, ale Sherlock nikde. Suše polkl a zamyslel se, kde měl pokoj. Hlava mu bubnovala jako o život. A najednou si uvědomil. Sherlock říkal pravdu. Celou tu dobu se mu snažil vysvětlit o co jde, než námahu vzdal. A on mu ještě cpal léky! Kdo ví, co mu nacpali za jeho zády. Proto Sherlock tenkrát nepil to kafe. Věděl, že stejně přijdou, až John zmizí za rohem. Tiše zaklepal na dveře a opřel se o rám dveří. nikdy se necítil víc provinile.

"Johne? Co tu-"

Zamračil se a John zvedl obličej. Víčka a rty se mu třásly, jak se snažil udržet pevný výraz. A když se podíval na ty skelné oči, slzy mu sklouzly volně po tváři. Sherlock ho okamžitě zatáhl za paži dovnitř. Posadil ho na svou postel a strčil opěradlo židle pod kliku. Svezl se do dřepu před Johna a ostře si ho prohlédl.

"Johne, co se stalo?"

John zavrtěl hlavou.

"Slyšel jsem Mika. O tobě. O Mycroftovi. Prý se snaží tě pořád najít a zdá se, že udělali chybu. Pane bože! Je mi to líto, Sherlocku. Myslel jsem, že jsi jen... nevšiml jsem si."

Zavrtěl hlavou a Sherlock s úlevou povolil v ostražitosti.

"Dobře. Hlavně se uklidni, chápu to. Vlastně ta dedukce nebyla až tak chybná, když se vezme v úvahu jaká fakta si měl k dispozici. Teď mě poslouchej. Musíš dělat, jako by jsi nic nevěděl. Dál hraj svou roli a popros Stampforda o volno. Krátké, třeba kvůli návštěvě, nebo kvůli zbalení věcí. Dám ti kontakt, za kterým jít, až budeš-"

"A co ty?"

"Není čas, můžeš zavolat pomoc až budeš venku. 221B Baker street, Londýn. Paní Hudsonové, to je domácí, zeptej se na Mycrofta. Dal jsem jí na něj kontakt. Rozumíš?"

"J-jo. Asi."

"Tak teď jdi. Čím méně pozornosti, tím lépe."

John přikývl a vyšel na chodbu. Ikdyž byla prázdná, srdce mu bušilo až v uších. Teď už by Mike mohl být sám. Zvládne to. Prostě nic neví a nic neslyšel. Pro sebe si kývl a vydal se zpátky po schodech.

"Miku, jseš tady?"

"Pojď dovnitř. Co potřebuješ?"

John se otřásl. Mikův hlas zněl pořád naštvaně, ale snažil se usmívat a tvářit se, jako by si ničeho nevšiml.

"Jen jsem tě chtěl o něco poprosit- ale jestli jdu nevhod, tak-"

"Ale ne, promiň. Jsem nevrlý. Dostal jsem špatné zprávy a vypadá to, že tu teď pár lidí pár dní nebude."

"Aha. Vlastně... chtěl jsem se zeptat, jestli by jsi mě třeba na dva dny nepustil domů. Víš, nemám sebou tolik věcí a rád bych navštívil rodinu a Londýn."

Je mi líto, ale teď bych tě opravdu potřeboval. Myslíš, že bys to mohl ještě pár dní vydržet?"

"No, doufal jsem, že-"

"Je tvůj odjezd opravdu důležitý, Johne?"

Mikeův výraz potemněl. Mike tušil.

"Ok, myslím, že ti ještě na pár dní můžu pomoct."

"Výborně! Jsem ti vděčný Johne, ani nevíš jak jsi mi pomohl. Nechceš se mnou posedět?Dáme skleničku, pokecáme. Poslední dobou jsme se moc neviděli."

"Proč ne. Rád si vydechnu."

"Skvěle. Whisky? Vodka? Co piješ?"

"Whisky, díky."

Pousmál se a nervózně spojil ruce za zády.

"Tumáš."

"Díky."

Do ticha zacinkali skleničky, než se John s mírným úsměvem ohlédl od knih k Mikeovi.

"Ještě jsi mi neřekl, jak jsi se sem dostal. Tenhle azyl... ti patří?"

Mike se zasmál a polkl hlt whisky.

"Spousta náhod za sebou. Pracoval jsem na klinice,když jsem poznal tehdejšího ředitele, doktora Markse. Výborný doktor a skvělý člověk, jenže už měl svá léta. Pozval mě sem a já přijal. Byla to pro mě výtaná změna a pak po čtyřech měsících umřel. Infarkt ve spánku. Dobrá smrt. Bezbolestná. Za ni jsem opravdu vděčný. Doktor, který měl nastoupit po něm odešel po týdnu, a tak jsem tady."

Rozmáchl ruce se srdečným úsměvem. Srdečnost s ještě něčím. Něco jako zoufalství. John přikývl a souhlasně zamručel. Hovor stočil k jejich dřívějších letům na škole doufajíc, že Mike stáhne z jeho světa do přítomnosti a sebe uklidní. Vždyť po dnešku, kdo ví, co dalšího je lež.

xXx

Nejlepší na celé situaci je, že se nezdá, že by se něco stalo. Působí trochu jako teplá deka, pod kterou se schováte, když máte strach. John si sednul. V klidu snídal. Dnes nespěchal. Měl jakýsi zvláštní pocit, že moc takových dní nezbývá. Sledoval okolí, jak se sestry unaveně vlékly po jídelně s úsměvem, když zahlédly známou tvář. Hlupáka Jamese, který, ač ještě včera plánoval nejspíš další vraždy, nyní pohodlně kráčel po domě s koštětem za sebou. Mrknul na hodinky. 6:32 am. Do vizity pořád chybí skoro půl hodiny. Musí mluvit se Sherlockem, dokud tu není tolik lidí. S povzdechem zamířil k Sherlockovu pokoji. Dva krátké údery na dveře. Sherlock okamžitě otevřel a zavřel za nimi.

"Mluvil jsem včera večer s Mikem. Nepustil mě. Prý má málo lidí a zrovna teď mě potřebuje, ale myslím... myslím, že něco tuší. Tvářil se divně."

"Když jsi je slyšel, byli v kanceláři Stampforda?"

"Ehm jo, proč?"

"Byli vycházky venku, navečer, málo lidí. Měl jsi mít hlídání a pak jsi šel na večeři. Co jsi dělal u Mikea?"

"Měl jsem vycházky s Molly. Dostal jsem hlad, ale pak jsem se rozhodl jít nejdřív za Mikem kvůli tomu volnu. Zbytek znáš."

"Počkat. Nebyl jsi na večeři?"

"Ne, nakonec ne."

"Ah!"

John naštvaně složil ruce na hrudi.

"Co ah?"

"Nepotřebuje tě tak nutně, aby tě tu musel držet. Má kamery všude. Na chodbách po každém třetím metru, v kumbálech, v pokojích. Viděl tě na chodbách. Někdo mu mohl říct, že jsi tam nebyl. Neřekl jsi někomu předtím ten den, že jdeš na večeři? Tady mluví všichni a doufají, že si tím šplhnou u toho cvoka. Hmmf."

Těžce vydechl stiskl si prsty bolestivě spánky.

"Molly, ale ta by- Sherlocku? Je ti něco?"

Zavrtěl hlavou.

"Ne, to- to ty prášky, přejde to. Já se sám odsud nedostanu. Musíme dostat ven tebe. Když ne po dobrém, vymyslím jiný plán. Musíš utéct. Teď poslouchej. Před nimi přikyvuj. Musíš souhlasit se vším co řekne, ale pozor, abys nebyl nápadný. Kdyby chtěl, abys mě zkopal, uděláš to. Pokud bude chtít, abys někomu něco udělal, i když se ti to nebude líbit, udělej to. Pokud řekne, abys mi píchnul opium, tak to uděláš. Ukaž ze začátku vzdor, abys byl věrohodný. Zítra večer je další večírek, to se hodí. Začnou v sedm. Musíš se tam ukázat na večeři. Nebuď aktivní, ať nejsi moc vidět. Dej si pár skleniček a po deváté se vytrať. Zadní vchod od kuchyně bude ještě otevřený, nic si neber. Sice jim bude hned jasné, co máme v plánu, ale měl bys mít dostatek času, abys jim utekl. Já se o ně postarám. Něco jim-"

"Ne."

Zamumlal John a zavrtěl rázně hlavou. Opravdu po něm právě chtěl, aby utekl a nechal ho tu saotného, vyžrat si všechnu "slávu"? Zavrtěl hlavou ještě jednou, tentokrát víc přesvědčeně a polkl.

"Nikam nejdu. Rozumíš? Bez tebe nikam nejdu, moje poslední slovo. A teď, jestli nám chceš dát alespoň nějakou šanci, mluv. O co tu jde?!"

Sherlock se zhluboka nadechl.

"Proč to pro mě děláš? Proč mi tak věříš?"

"Nevím, Sherlocku. Nevím. Cítím, že to musím udělat."

"Dobře. Musíš mě dneska poslouchat. Všichni jsou tu z bohatých rodin. Tohle je dílna na prachy, Johne. Nikdo tu nikomu nepomáhá, naopak. Snaží se, aby nás v tom udrželi co nejdéle a těžili z nás. Ty doktory co vyhodili, už se nikdy nenašli. Řekl ti to? Pochybuji, a víš proč? Protože se začali vzpírat a hrozili, že sem někoho pošlou. Teď se tu motá pomálu lidí a tebe vybral proto, že máš dobré jméno. Kdo by si myslel, že se tu něco děje, když tu pracují doktoři jako ty a Mike nebo jako sestra Morches? Ti co se vzpouřili a neumřeli, jsou zavření dole. Říkal ti, že tam nemáš chodit, ne? Ta chodba naproti schodišti dole. Pod lampou největší tmy. Vede ke schodišti do sklepa. Nechoď tam. Nesmí tě vidět. Dávej si pozor na pití a jídlo, ale ať to není nápadné. Já... já něco vymyslím. Musíme nějak kontaktovat Mycrofta, říct mu, o co tu doopravdy jde."

"Proč už si neutekl, Sherlocku? Znáš to tady. Kdybys chtěl, mohl bys."

Sherlock se uchechtl a pootočil hlavu.

"To bylo tehdy na začátku. Věci nebyli tak střežené. Navíc... řeknou, že jsem utekl, ukážou na ruku jako důkaz, že zase beru drogy a že jsem blázen a zavřou mě znovu. Ale i tak šance na útěk mám sám tak 7 procent. Ve dvou se šance zvedá."

"Slib mi, že to dobře dopadne. Slib mi, že budeš v pořádku a dáš na sebe pozor, Sherlocku."

Sherlock jen sepnul rty. Takový slib nebyl moc reálný. Nemohl lhát.

"Prosím Sherlocku."

Hlas zněl téměř jako zakňučení.

"Nejsem lhář, promiň Johne."

John se nadechl a pootevřel pusu. Přešel až těsně před Sherlock a vzhlédl. Ztěžka odlepil jazyk od patra úst.

"Já mám asi strach."

Zamumlal tiše a pohladil Sherlockův hrudník. Jen aby se dotýkal.

"Bojoval jsi ve válce."

"Jo, ale tebe mám rád. Teda... nemyslel jsem- hff"

Chytil Johnovu tvář a políbil ho. Tvrdě, s potřebou. John zabořil prsty po stranách do Sherlockových vlasů a o pár centimetrů se oddálil. S funěním se krátce podíval Sherlockovi do očí, než si položil hlavu na jeho hruď a natáhl krk, dokud se temeno hlavy nedotklo brady.

"Slib mi něco, Johne."

"Hm... jo."

"Zítra je večírek. Pořád si myslím, že je to nejlepší šance k útěku. Neboj, sežeň Mycrofta na pomoc. 2221B Baker streer, paní Hudsonová, pamatuješ?"

Dodal, když cítil Johnův vzdor a pousmál se. Cítil pokývnutí hlavy na hrudi.

"Až se z toho dostaneme, koupíš mi lahev vodky a zliju se jak želva."

Zamumlal do košile. Sherlock se zasmál.

"Klidně dvě. Dlužím ti to."

"Tohle budou šílený dva dny."

"Hmm."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tak konečně poslední část. Opravdu jsem si skoro vyždímala mozek z hlavy a měla kolikrát chuť napsat "Oba umřeli." jen aby byl konec. Ale protože jsem statečná, tak tady je to celé. ;)

Celý zbytek dne a následující ráno probíhalo bolestivě pomalou rychlostí. Místo oběda poslal sestry Elizabeth a Dolores odpočívat a sám rozdával léky a povídal si s nimi. Dodávalo mu to pocit útěchy. Nějaká pomoc lepší, než žádná pomoc. Po poobědové vizitě, se většina někam uklidila a John už s druhým kafem za hodinu přišel zpátky do společenské místnosti a sednul na židle u jednoho z prázdných stolků ve středu místnosti. Usmál se, když viděl přijít Sherlocka a s úsměvem neotřele poklepal na židli vedle sebe. Měl akorát dost Mikeových úsměvů a ledabylých mávání, prázdných pohledů Jamese a té uklizečky. Měl dost všech kamer, jako by se je chystal vykrást banku. Měl dost, že nemohl udělat a říct, co opravdu chtěl. Měl dost... Sherlock se s úšklebkem pozastavil a ohlédl, než se vydal Johnovým směrem. Johnem projela vlna vzteku. Ta nevědomá reakce 'podívám se, jestli je volný vzduch a můžu si tam sednout' Johna bodla. Sherlockovo tělo reakci provedlo naprosto automaticky. Za tu dobu, co znal Sherlocka, si všiml, jak neuvěřitelně rychle si dokáže zautomatizovat lecjakou pohybovou reakci. Možná, že si ani neuvědomoval, že se rozhlížel. Ne, samozřejmě, že ten geniální bastard to věděl. Věděl o každém pohybu.

"Nespíš? Průměrnému člověku by tvá dnešní sedmi a půl hodinová dávka spánku měla stačit."

John zamrkal a zaostřil na sedícího Sherlocka vedle. Mrzutě vydechl, nebo spíš zafuněl, a strhl Sherlocka k sobě do hlubokého polibku. Do celkem dlouhého a mlaskavého polibku, ale byl teplý a příjemný. Když se povolil stisk v Sherlockových vlasech, aby se oddálil a nadechl, užil si prázdného, překvapeného výrazu.

"Johne, chápeš, co děláš a kde jsme?!"

"Jo. A právě jsem se rozhodl, že toho mám dost. Nechci hrát tuhle hru 'nevím co jsi zač a mám tě rád'."

Zamumlal sladce s pokyvováním hlavy, což u Sherlocka vyvolalo úsměv. Letmo mrknul na hodinky. 3:13 pm.

"Mike po teď půlnoc, půjde zkontrolovat kamery těsně po čtvrté."

Prohodil Sherlock s klidem. John našpulil pusu. Ano. A tohle ho právě štvalo.

"To je ono, Sherlocku. Tohle! Hlídám čas, abych nebyl přichycený Mikem při tom, že piju čaj jinde, než si představoval, že budu. Hlídám si každým svůj krok. Už i ztrácím přehled o tom, že hlídám Mikea."

Sherlock přimhouřil oči. Všimnul si, jak je John napjatý. Rozhodně ne dobré znamení. A Mike nebyl hlupák. Nebo alespoň ne té míry, aby si nevšiml změny.

"Jseš napjatý."

John se ušklíbl a pokývl

"Výborná dedukce. Ano, jsem. Divíš se mi?!"

"Nechceš morfium? Pomáhá, vážně. Když se podíváš mezi léky do mé skromné přihrádky, najdeš tam plno zásob na dnes a na zítra."

John zase vzhlédl. Cítil bušení v uších, jak mu tep naběhl. Opřel se na židli. Nahmatal pod stolem Sherlocku ruku a silně ji stiskl.  
"Mám směnu až do večera. Smůla. Budeš tam zase? Jako před tím... jak jsi hrál."

"Záleží, jakou má Stampford náladu a kdo tam bude. Dneska jsem ho neviděl, tak nevím. Pokusím se tam dostat. Zevnitř bude jednodušší tě krýt."  
John kývnul.

"Mike. Blíží se čtvrtá."

Vysunul ruku z Johnovi. Vzhlédl a zakmital očima mezi Sherlockem a místností. Kývnul.

"Půl devátá."

Zašeptal a John pohodil hlavou, že rozumí. Odsunul s vrzáním židli a postavil se. Vyšel a proběhl chodbou a po schodišti ke svému pokoji. Nemohl se nadechnout. Až když se zastavil a otevíral dveře, uslyšel klapání páru bot.

"Oh, Johne! Ty jsi všude a nikde. Jestli budeš tak pracovat, brzy doplatíš zdravím. Neměl bys to přehánět, vypadáš... sklesle."

John zatnul ruku v pěst.

"A jak víš, že pořád pracuju?!"

"No, já mám oči všude, znáš to."

Zasmál se.

"Měl bych asi k Sherlockovi, kvůli tomu dnešku. Rád si zahraje. Jdeš se mnou? Měl-"

"Jdi do prdele Miku!"

Křiknul a prásknul dveřmi. Zapřel se o ně zevnitř a udýchaně sklouznul na zem. Polknul narůstající hroudu v krku.

Ve válce mozek pracuje na plné obrátky. Emoce jsou maximálně utlumeny, aby dali místo ostatním částem mozku. Není čas, kdy by jste zastavii v ostražitosti. Tady bojujete o život. A tělo se dokáže úžasně přizpůsobit. Doopravdy jste vy i nepřítel tak napumpovaní adrenalinem, že nic necítíte. Žádný hlad, únava ani strach. Vyběhne proti vám, vezmete zbraň a střelíte, ale ani se nezastaví. Jako stroj sebu trhne a běží dál. Nabijete a střelíte znovu do hrudi, jako váš parťák vedle. Se třemi ranami se ale sotva pozastaví a s křikem beží blízko k vám. Vší silou bez přemýšlení se napřáhnete a zbraní ho práštíte zboku do hlavy. krev vystříkne a padne k zemi. Doopravdy je tak nabitý adrenalinem, že asi sotva cítil zásah. Necítil bolest ani nepřemýšlel. Šel za jediným cílem a to se vás zbavit. A vy také nereagujete, jak plavete v rybníku energie. Stane se z vás stroj. Jediné na co myslíte, je chránit své lidi a zabít nepřátele.

Tady máte spoustu času na přemýšlení. Útočí na vás psychickou bolestí. Jen mluví a než se stačíte bránit, jste svrhnutí k zemi a vy máte chuť se zabít, aby jste ukončili tu hru. Vy umřete a oni na vás nevztáhnou ani prst. A potom... potom si uvědomíte do jaké špinavé hy vás dostali. Navytáhnou proti vám vaše citlivé místo, ale vaše přátele. Lidi, kteří nejsou známí, na které se můžete spolehnout, když vám kryjí záda. Máte je rádi jiným způsobem. Milujete je. Oni neumí střílet z kulometu, ani nikomu nerozbili hlavou pažbou zbraně. Neznáte je jako lidi, o kterých víte, že zabíjí lidi a sami by mohli kdykoliv umřít. Tohle je rodina, přátelé. Lidi, s kterými se koupete v bazénu a pijete kávu v kavárně. Přijít o ně bolí víc a tahle bolest, z nějakého důvodu, i déle trvá. Dojde vám, že nezaútočí po vás, zaútočí na přítele. Zaútočí na Sherlocka a využijí ho proti němu. Sebe obětuje, ale obětovat za svůj útěk Sherlocka... to neudělá. Ví to.

Chtěl se nadechnout nosem, ale plíce se stáhly do sebe a hlava z omezeného přístupu vzduchu bolela. Otevřel naprázdno pusu a hlasitě zavzlykal. Nehodlal se pohnout. Nevstane a nebude se tvářit, že je všechno v pořádku, když není.

xXx

Pracovníci se oblékli do dražších šatů, aby odvedli svou pozornost od faktu, že patro nad nimi sedí parta pošahanců a nejvtipnější je, jak se naprosto mění jejich chování, jako byse vlastně nic nedělo a užívali si obyčejné oslavy na svatbě. John se napjal v zádech a s umělým, co nejpříjemmnějším úsměvema prošel mezitřemi tancujícími páry k Mikeovi, Jeni a Paulovi. Otočil cestou hlavu k rohu, kde na stejném místě jako poprvé, stál Sherlock s houslemi pod bradou a držel je tak opatrně, jako matka své dítě. Jak může zaujmout tak klidnou pozici? Blížila se osmá hodina a on se cítil čím dál napjatější. Zároveň cítil ten pozvolný nával adrenalinu a to bylo dobré. Sakra perfektní pocit!

"Můžu se přidat?"

"Jasně Johne. Už jsem si říkal kde jsi. Kde jsi coural tu hodinu? Jdeš pozdě."

Poplácal ho Mike lehce po zádech a usmál se.

"Hned u vedlejšího stolu s Molly, jen jsem si skočil pro pití."

Mike se zasmál a zavrtěl hlavou. Zdálo se to jako běžná konverzace. Ne jako konverzace, která má za účel Johna nenásilně ukázat veřejnosti. Dvacet pět minut do opuštění.

"Uhm, je mi líto, odskočím si a hned jsem zpátky."

"Jasně, budeme tamhle."

John přikývl a vyrazil na chodbu. Sotva se za ním zavřely dveře, vyběhl naplno chodbou ke schodům. Smýkl se u odbočení a vyběhl chodbou k hlavním dveřím v přízemí.

"Kampak, kampak! Nespěchej."

John se zasekl v půli cesty a vzhlédl ke dveřím, kde stál James s těmi hnusnými, mastnými hnědými vlasy a úlisným úšklebkem.

"Ach Johne, proč musíš vždycky všechno zkazit? Mohlo to nádherně vyjít, kdyby jsi mě poslouchal a dal ruce pryč od Holmese. Copak ti nestačí to, co jsem ti dal? Dal jsem ti dobrou práci ve tvém oboru, zachraňuješ lidi, pravda, od Londýna je trochu zajedeš, ale máš všechno. Nikdy si nevyděláš víc jak tady. Opravdu jsem ti věřil! Co ještě chceš?!"

Rozmáchl Mike ruce a s tázavým výrazem se zastavil pár metrů pod schody, naproti Johnovi.

"Co chci?! Celý tohle je podvod, vyděláváš na nevinných lidech a ptáš se mně, co chci?"

"Ano. Řekni mi co požaduješ za mlčení. Jsi můj přítel Johne... tak?"

"Chci, abys pustil Sherlocka."

Mike se tiše uchechtl a zavrtěl hlavou.

"Jsi srandista, Johne. Ale protože mám dobrou náladu a čekal jsem to, připravil jsem pro tebe dárek na rozloučenou. Přiveďte ho!"

Zahučel a pootočil hlavu ke schodům. John na sucho polkl vzhlédl od Mikea ke schodům, kde scházeli dva muži, které John neznal a uprostřed natisknutý Sherlock s něčím v puse, co vypadalo jako stará textilie a celkově působil neupraveně a potrhaně. Rozhodně Sherlock nešel dobrovolně.  
John na vteřinu zavřel oči a vydechl. A to si najivně myslel, že by se tomuhle mohl vyhnout.

"Můžete se rozloučit, tebe pak pod vysokým stupněm ochrany pustím pro věci a tak. Máš týden volna a pak se vrať. Fér nabídka, ne?"

John stiskl pevněji čelist a zíral neomaleně na Sherlocka a doufal, že on měl nějaké řešení.

"Proč ho nepustíš? Nemůžeš ho tu držet proti-"

"No tak! Nejsem takový idiot! Jeho velký bráška uvidí Sherlocka a mě pošle druhou rukou do kopru. Samozřejmě, že ho tu můžu držet a taky budu. Zabít ho je škoda a jiná možnost není. Tak, jaké je tvé rozhodnutí? Buď přijmi a odejdi nebo zemři."

"Odejdu..."

Zamumlal nerozhodně.

"...ale se Sherlockem."

Mike si povzdechl a promnul si čelo.

"Děláš to zase. Nehraj si na hrdinu, Johne Watsone. Tohle není princezna k zachraňování, ale nebezpečný, bezcitný hovado. A v jedno jsem myslel naprosto vážně. Neměl jsi k němu chodit, lže. Lže každému a není mu to líto, protože necítí. Udělá cokoliv kvůli práci."

Sherlock sebou škubnul, ale jeden muž mu okamžitě podkopl nohu. Johnsi olíznul ret. Už Mikeovi nevěřil ani nos mezi očima, ale v jednom měl pravdu. Neznal Sherlocka a ano. Byl dost schopný lhaní. A ještě jednu věc se naučil v Afghánistánu: poznat lži a fakta. Mike se pousmál a využil chvíle.

"Řekl ti někdy něco o sobě? Chceš vědět víc?"

John se odvrátil od Sherlocka.

"Řekl mi o bratrovi a o své práci detektiva. Vysvětlil mi jak to chodí tady a ..."

John se zastavil a spolknul zbytek věty. Když se nadtím tak zamyslel, nevěděl nic moc.  
"Řekl ti také, jak se sem dostal? O jeho rodině, minulém životě..."  
"Nezajímá mě to."  
"Ale-"  
"Nechci to slyšet. Řekne mi sám, až bude chtít."

Přemýšlel nad jakýmkoliv nápadem, jak se odsud dostat.

"Ani to, že je tu dobrovolně? Znáš mě, Johne. Přiznávám, že jsem tohle přebral jen pro prachy, ale nejsem zabiják. Neunesl jsem ho, nebo co ti nakukal. Přišel sám a dobrovolně. A Mycroft? Neví o tom, protože mu nic neřekl. Dělá tohle vždycky. Nikomu nevěří a na nikoho nespoléhá. Až ho dostaneš ven, vykašle se na tebe. Je chytrý, Johne. Dokáže tě využít a obejít aniž by sis všimnul. A ty drogy? Víš proč tolik vydrží? Protože fetuje. Je to feťák, Johne! Má s tím zkušenosti."

John zbělal mozek se na moment vypnul. zatěkal očima mezi Mikem, Sherlockem a zpět.

"P- proč by to dělal?"

"Pro práci. Pro to napětí a vzrušení, co mu honění zločinců dává. A dá za to i krk. Vlastní i cizí. Dělá to, protože ho to baví. Nic víc. Nemá přátele, milunku, za rodinou nejezdí. Jediný nejbližší člověk je jeho bratr, s kterým se hádá. Vypočítej si výsledek Johne."

John mohl jen civět a občas polknout. Pootočil hlavu k Sherlockovi, který se krátce na Johna podíval a svěsil hlavu. John se zamotal. Sherlock se nebránil. Takže Mike mluvil pravdu. Přiblížil se k Sherlockovi o dva kroky a zavrtěl hlavou.

"Je mi všechno jedno Sherlocku, ale... jak jsi mi mohl takhle lhát? Zamiloval jsem se do tebe Sherlocku... co mám teď dělat?"

Zašeptal a otočil se k východu. Slyšel za sebou škubání, ale zhluboka se nadechl a bez zastavení pokračoval ke dveřím.

"Do týdne jsem zpět, Miku."

Mike přikývl.

"Zavři dveře Jamesi a nech ho okamžitě sledovat, kdyby se náhodou rozhodl mluvit, ale to Sherlock zajistil."

Zasmál se a pročísl prsty Sherlockovi vlasy.

"Hodný kluk. Zasloužíš si odměnu. Vraťte mu ty housle do pokoje. A vy ho pusťte."

James kývnul, zatímco jeden z mužů rovazoval provaz na kotnících a zápěstí. Pak ho pustili a odešli.

"Víš, náš John je citlivý, ale vlastní tak tvrdohlavou povahu, že velmi zřídka, ikdyž už se stalo. Ale takhle... tohle jsem vážně neviděl, blahopřeji."

Zasmál se a s vrtěním hlavy zamířil po schodech.

Sherlock klečel nehnutě na zemi a s prázdným výrazem sledoval Mikeova záda.

xXx

Druhý den ráno proležel. Párkrát ho napadlo, že přece asi měl Mycroftovi něco říct. Nebyl si zrovna jistý ničím a z minulého večera byl rozpolcený a na jídlo opravdu teď neměl chuť.

V přízemí se ozvala rána a pár mužských hlasů. Dupot párů těžkých bot rozechvěl i podlahu prvního patra. Vtrhlo dovnitř šest detektivů, zatímco ostatní blokovali výstupy kolem domu a další sorta vnikla dovnitř.

Trvalo čtvrt hodiny, než se dostali i k jeho pokoji a dveře se otevřeli.

"Lestrade?"

"Sherlocku, díky bohu. Přísahám, že tě příště zabiju, až si zase rozhodneš mi všechny informace zatajit a udělat si výlet."

Sherlock se ušklíbl a postavil se.

"To neuděláš."

"Ne, protože tě potřebuju, ale nemusím ti dávat své případy."

Sherlock si odfrkl a nakvašeně vyšel ven.

"Kam zase jdeš?"

"Za Mycroftem. Musím někoho najít."

"Za tím chlápkem? Menší blonďák, střední váha-"

Sherlock se zastavil a na patě se otočil.

"Tys ho viděl? Kde a kdy naposledy?"

"Jasně, že jo. To on Mikea nahlásil Mycroftovi. Jsou s tvým bratrem na Baker Street."

xXx

  
Místnost byla tichá. Mycroft mlčky seděl na Sherlockově křesle a John se nervózně procházel po obýváku, mnul si ovázané pravé rameno a urputně přemýšlel.

Najednou s zazněl dusot po schodech.

"Zdravím, Sherlocku. Rád tě vidím v celku. Doufám, že sis užil výlet. Mám tu pro tebe práci."

"Nech si ty připomínky, Mycrofte. Na práci máš vlastní lidi."

"Potřebuji tebe."

"Sám si nestačíš? pořád tvrdíš, že jsi lepší, tak mě nech a strč si to někam."

"Doufám, že se bavíte."

Zahučel John od okna v obýváku a naštvaně si založil přes bolest ruce na hrudi."

Mycroft se ušklíbl a prošel kolem bratra ke dveřím.

"Musím jít. Státní povinnosti, ale stavím se zítra."

"Těším se, vypadni."

Zavrčel a bouchl za ním dveřmi.

"Taky půjdu."

"Počkej."

Postavil se před něj obratně.

"I přes to jsi... ty jsi zavolal mycrofta?"

"Jo. Seš hajzl, ale Mike taky."

Zahučel a pokusil se obejít ke dveřím.

"Měl pravdu. Skoro ve všem."

John se zastavil a zaťal ruce u těla.

"Mijuji svou práci, Johne a udělám cokoliv. Znáš mě. Potřebuji zabavit svůj mozek, jinak se zblázním. Já tohle potřebuji. Ano, bral jsem drogy před nějakou dobou. Nudil jsem se a drogy byla záchranné lano, ale už s tím nemám nic společného. A ano, nemám přátele a nikdy jsem neměl. Nikdo mě nikdy nepochopil a já si nestěžoval. Nikoho nepotřebuji. Sentiment je věc, která mě zastavuje a citům nerozumím, ale... jsem ochotný to zkusit s tebou, Johne."

"Zkusit? Zkusit?! Já nejsem hrací panák, Sherlocku! Jsem člověk! Sakra, proč jsi mi neřekl pravdu? Mycroft mi řekl, jak to bylo. Lhal jsi."

"Ano. Neunesli mě, ale o tom případu bylo vše pravda."

"A dál?"

Sherlock si povzdechl a přešel místnost s rukama za zády.

"Oběvila se mrtvola poblíž Londýna. Věděli jsme jen, že byl zabit. Stopy nikam nevedli a tři dny na to přisla další. Také u Londýna. Oba muži byli doktoři, zabiti v postranní uličce jednou ranou do hrudi, žádné další společné znaky. Pátral jsem víc a našel u obou tajný pracovní úvazek u Bidefordu v té léčebně. Narazil jsem i na Mikea. Nebyl čas, to někomu říct, tak jsem zasáhnul sám. Dostal jsem vraha obou obětí a pak našel Stampforda a vniknul dovnitř. Musíš uznat, že tato pravá verze byla v mé situaci méně přijatelná. Ale tebe jsem bral vážně. Nejsem na to zvyklý, ale přísahám, že se pokusím-"

John zvedl ruku, jako umlčovací gesto a snažil se informace v té rychlosti vstřebat.

"Nepoužívej slova jako zkusit a ochotný, Sherlocku! Fajn, tak teď já. Jsem voják, kterého postřelili a vyhodili. Doktor, ktérého nepřijmou kvůli mýmu idiotskýmu třesu. Nemůžu spát, bolí mě každý den rameno a noha mi pulsuje, že nemůžu ani chodit.Jasně, říkal jsi, že je to PTSD, ale pořád me to kurva bolí a jedna věta nic vážně nezmění. Nemám rodinu. Sestra chlastá, nemám prachy ani práci. Jediná věc, díky který jnejsem na chodníku je vojenský příspěvěk, který sotva zaplatí tu jednu místnost. Pak se objevíš ty, necháš mě znovu věřit a zamilovat se a pak se dozvím, že to bylo jen proto, abys ty mohl utíct z baráku, z kterýho jsi beztak mohl zmizet kdykoliv bys chtěl. Ale to by se pochroumalo tvoje hloupý ego. Umíš si sakra trochu představit, jak se cítím?!"

Sherlock přimhouřil oči.

"Naštvaně."

"Jo. Jo naštvanej a... a já... já nemůžu."

Ruce se mu roztřásly a najednou se cítil mokré tváře od slz, stál v před klonu opřený o kolena a snažil se popadnout dech a najít možnost jak se uklidnit a ze všeho se vyhrabat. Ale neměl sílu. Už ne. Potřásl hlavou a svěsil ji. Zadíval se na koberec pod sebou a ani se nesnažil setřít slzy.

"Poprvé chci utéct, zmizet, umřít... jsem idiot a slaboch. Doufám, že si to užíváš, protože je to naposledy. Zadupal jsi mě do země a já nemůžu vstát. Už ani nevím, jestli se mi chce. Nechtěl jsem, aby jsi cítil to stejný nebo se přetvařoval, jen jsi mo mohl říct pravdu. Vážně požaduju hodně?"

Sherlock mlčky stál. Sebral roztřesený nádech a kleknul si před Johna. Stáhl ho k sobě na zem a prsty mu otřel tváře od slz.

"Já prostě jen nevím jak to ukázat. Nechci aby sis myslel, že mi na tobě málo záleží. Přísahám ti, že jsem myslel všechno vážně. Stejně jsem sháněl spolubydlícího, budeš bydlet se mnou."

John se najednou zamračil a vzhlédl.

"Vážně?"

"Ano. Můžeš mi pomáhat s případy, aspoň nebudu muset být ve stejné místnosti s Andersonem."

"To je kdo?"

"Největší idiot na v Británii."

John se zasmál a opřel o Sherlockovu hruď.

"Hm, dobře."

"Pod jednou podmínkou."

"Jakou?"

"Budeš v mojí ložnici."

John se zasmál. A přikývl.

"Sherlocku, co je vlastně s Mikem?"

"Myslím, že ho Mycroft omylem posadí do letadla na Írák a chvíli bude trvat, než ho najdou. Jestli vůbec. Smůla."

"Počkej, to myslíš vážně?"

"Naprosto."

_Smích._


End file.
